Girl Talk
by primadonnabloodbath
Summary: "Look, don't sweat it! My dad was totally cool with it when I started asking for 'girly' stuff come Christmas and Birthdays, and my mom... yeah." One-shot, AU, Rayllie fluff. Ignore the shoddy photoshopped cover.


A/N: Any hateful comments will be repoted right out the gate. This is meant to be a postive and uplifting story, and I don't want any of your bigoted comments ruining it. Anyways, with that being said, LGBTA+ headcanons really need to be explored more in stories, other than tragic backstories or insults, and I'm not just saying that being a gay girl myself.

* * *

"Hmm, I dunno, this is kinda more your style, don't you think?"

"Come on, Ray! You look great!"

It was a fairly sunny day at the Underhill house, with Ray and Allie hanging out together as they normally did. But, today was a touch different than usual, as Allison had decided that it was time for her friend to get a new sense of fashion with a few outfits she'd set out beforehand. At the current moment, Ray was wearing what could only be described as a 'punk diva good schoolgirl gone wrong from the 80s, with a neo-deco flair'. Or, as known to normal people, something that made her look like she'd been hit by both a Hot Topic and Abercrombie & Fitch supply truck on her way to a Nicki Minaj concert.

Ray tugged at the hem of her skirt, picking at one of the many intentional loose threads hanging over her pre-shredded tights. "Well, it's a little much, don't you think? I mean, yeah, I guess it's really cool, but I doubt I'd go out looking like this… casually."

"Ugh, do you have to say 'no' to everything I laid out?" Allison said, a smidge annoyed with herself for not understanding Ray's fashion sense. "Eh, forget it. Just pick what you want, I don't mind." She said, covertly bit worried at what fashion disaster might emerge. As if struck by a blot of inspiration at that sentence, Ray rushed back into Allie's closet, quickly changing out of the other outfit, and started rooting through to see what she could find.

Within the next 4 minutes, Ray emerged confidently, and less disheveled than Allie had previously expected. She was wearing a striped red and black t-shirt, along with a dark navy blue denim skirt and short black boots, all of which are much easier to describe than whatever she'd been wearing previously. She fiddled around with her necklace, trying to untangle it from the tag on the collar.

"Wait a tic," Allie said as she hopped off her bed and walked over to her. She looked Ray up and down, and then snapped her fingers with a grin as she went over to her dresser, searching around in her drawers. "Here!" she said, pulling out a black headband with a rose on it, and tossing it to Ray. "Now, it's perfect."

Ray looked herself over in the mirror happy as can be over her new outfit. As she was doing that, the door slammed open, blown wide from an open window no doubt. Allison rushed over to it and closed it, only to turn around and see that Ray had immediately hid behind the bed. Allie, a bit concerned, plopped down on it and leaned over the edge, where Ray has covering her head with her arms and lying on her stomach.

"Who was it?" She asked, lifting her head and putting her arms down.

"It was nobody, alright? You're good."

Ray crawled onto the bed, visibly shaken from whatever she'd imagined happening if someone had seen her. "Sorry. I just got a little worried, that's all." Allie frowned, knowing how Ra's own uncertainty felt all too well. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, if Carny or Portia or anyone says anything about you, they're gonna have to go through me, too. And Gabe." She said, trying to reassure her.

"They're not who I'm worried about," Ray said quietly. "They're going to treat me awful, even if I don't come out with this. What're the masters going to say? What's my dad going to say if he-"

"Look, don't sweat it! My dad was totally cool with it when I started asking for 'girly' stuff come Christmas and Birthdays, and my mom..." Allie's voice trailed off, the sour memory started to bum her out, too. "…yeah."

Though Ray's worries were starting to quell, she could still see that Allie was starting to tense up herself. "You know," Ray said, trying to change to subject. "I haaaaaaaaave been wondering about how to do makeup, I never really got the hang of it…" This almost cheered Allie up right away, and she nearly dragged Ray to the bathroom to give her pointers. Ray kind of laughed to herself as they went, even if she didn't quite relate to Allie in every way, having someone that understood what she was going through meant the world to her.


End file.
